


In Deep

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Begging, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: “I have an idea,” Poe purrs into Finn’s skin. He wants to lay Finn down, spread him bare, lick him open. They haven’t done that yet; there are so many things they haven’t done. Poe wants to show Finn everything, how good this can be. He wants to make Finn come so hard he sees stars.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pamdizzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamdizzle/gifts).



> Pamdizzle has beautiful, important thoughts about Finn, Poe, and rimming that were very distracting and really, I had to write this. HAD TO.

The room feels warm, heat caught between their bodies where they’re pressed together in the bed. Finn’s rocking his hips upwards faintly, creating the most delicious sort of friction, his dick rubbing against Poe’s stomach. All Poe can hear is the heavy sound of their breathing, the wet slide of their mouths, the quiet moan Finn makes in the back of his throat. 

Poe is desperately, achingly hard and they haven’t even done anything but kiss and touch.

“Do you wanna…” Finn starts, his gaze heavy and dark. He runs his hands over Poe’s back.

Poe trails his lips over Finn’s jaw and nuzzles at his neck. He slips his hand between them to squeeze Finn’s dick, flicking his thumb over the head, smiling at the sound Finn makes. 

“I have an idea,” he purrs into Finn’s skin. He wants to lay Finn down, spread him bare, lick him open. They haven’t done that yet; there are so many things they haven’t done. Poe wants to show Finn _everything,_ how good this can be. He wants to make Finn come so hard he sees stars.

Poe’s dick pulses from the thought of it, leaking onto Finn’s bare skin.

Finn is smiling. He pets Poe’s hair, down to the back of his neck. His hips tilt upwards again. “An idea, huh?”

“Yeah, an idea. Turn over for me, babe.”

Finn has this look in his eyes, like he thinks he knows what’s coming, but he has no kriffing idea.

This is gonna be so good.

As he rolls over onto his stomach, Finn says, “You need the lube?”

He wiggles a little as he settles into place, ass to the ceiling. Poe’s mouth goes a bit dry and he licks his lips. He strokes over smooth skin and firm muscle. “Not this time.”

Though he sounds puzzled, Finn only says, “Okay, Poe.”

Poe sits astride Finn’s solid thighs as he teases just a bit longer, using his hands and his mouth to push Finn closer and closer to the edge, so when they start this Finn will be good and ready, so turned on he’ll be begging for it.

Not that Finn’s much of a beggar. He’s still got that First Order conditioned discipline, tight and controlled.

It’s what makes this so good. Every reaction Poe gets out of him feels _earned,_ every moan, every cry, every shudder. Every moment that Finn comes a little bit undone.

And maybe this will be what makes him beg.

Finn’s pushed himself up slightly onto his elbows, head hanging down. His shoulders shake as Poe kisses the jagged scar down his back, as he licks up a droplet of sweat. “Poe,” Finn whines, stretching the name out like it’s four syllables instead of one.

It isn’t quite begging but it’s enough to bring a smile to Poe’s lips.

Poe moves back, nudging Finn’s thighs apart as he sits between them. He rubs Finn’s ass and spreads him.

Finn makes this truly glorious sound of desperate need.

“Oh, buddy,” Poe breathes against the flesh of his ass, knowing exactly how good his warm breath must feel over the rim of Finn’s entrance. “I’m just getting started.”

“You’re a kriffing tease,” Finn mutters, dropping back down fully onto the bed.

“Build-up is important. You’ll thank me later.”

Poe doesn’t know exactly what language it is he’s hearing but it definitely sounds rude. He chuckles, and then he licks around Finn’s hole.

“Poe!” Finn shouts, a sharp exclamation. He clenches up and Poe moves back. “What are you doing?”

Finn has twisted around to see him better but Poe strokes a hand down his spine, gently soothing. “Trust me, Finn.”

“But--”

“It’s okay. Just let me… Give me a few minutes, okay? Then if you don’t like it we can stop. Just trust me.” 

Finn relaxes, his expression still anxious but so openly trusting that Poe doesn’t… He doesn’t know what he did to deserve this, to deserve Finn, but he hopes whatever it was he will never stop doing it.

Finn settles back down. “I trust you, Poe.”

Poe kisses down his spine, soft and slow, continuing over the swell of his ass, easing Finn back into it again. 

“Thought you were gonna use your fingers,” Finn mumbles. He’s trembling beneath Poe.

“Same idea,” Poe says, breathing into the cleft of Finn’s ass. “Just… different.”

This time when he licks, Finn just shudders. “Poe,” he says, “Poe.”

Poe thinks he could listen to Finn saying his name in that rough tone on endless repeat for the rest of his life. 

He doesn’t try anything fancy yet, just licks up and down the cleft of Finn’s ass, between his cheeks, dragging his tongue over Finn’s entrance. Finn groans and sort of helplessly pushes his hips back, like an unconscious request for _more,_ even if he might not know exactly what that _more_ is.

“Should I stop?” Poe asks, pausing, fondling Finn’s balls between his legs.

Finn whines in frustration. “Fucking damn it, Poe, you’re such a kriffing asshole--”

So Poe pushes the tip of his tongue _in,_ and Finn clenches around him, the sound he makes just…

Poe rubs himself against the mattress, so fucking gone, and he’s not even the one being touched. He rolls his hips in pace with the thrusting of his tongue and then he pulls back, fingers kneading into Finn’s really kriffing great ass. He isn’t sure Finn realizes how much Poe loves his ass, but he hopes he will after this.

The sob that tears out of Finn when Poe raises his head is fragging amazing.

 _Now,_ he thinks. _Now._

 _“Please,”_ Finn says, and he sounds fucking wrecked. “Please, Poe, please.”

_Yes._

Poe purses his lips and sucks at the ring of muscle until Finn swears. He pushes in, licking, and Finn clenches and opens, and Poe gets deeper, his face buried in Finn’s ass. He can feel Finn pushing back against him, virtually begging with his entire body, and the words he’s saying are hardly words at all, just breathless pleas interspersed with groans and sometimes Poe’s name.

Poe is going to take Finn apart; he is going to make him come undone.

Poe’s saliva is trickling down between Finn’s cheeks, completely filthy in the best way, and he just licks in and in and _in,_ curls his tongue, thrusts deeper. Finn is shaking, his hips rocking, and he’s close, Poe knows he is. 

He wants to make Finn come just from _this._

There is dampness spreading on the sheets beneath Poe, where his dick is leaking from how aroused he is by Finn, by Finn writhing on the bed, by how much Finn clearly _loves_ this, what Poe can do to him. Every sound he makes goes straight to Poe’s dick and he feels close to bursting though Finn doesn’t have so much as a finger on him.

He can feel Finn shift as he raises his hips up, stroking his dick, and Poe pulls out.

Finn whimpers at the loss and Poe can’t currently think of anything that’s ever been more gratifying than that.

“Don’t touch yourself,” Poe tells him, dragging his fingers down the strong muscles of Finn’s back. “Don’t, Finn, just trust me, babe, please?”

Finn whimpers again and Poe kisses the dip in his back just above his ass.

“You won’t need to,” he says. “Trust me. I’m gonna take care of you.”

“Poe,” Finn whines, and he lets go of himself. He pushes his ass back towards Poe again. “Oh, fuck, please, Poe.”

Poe can’t help but chuckle lightly and he grips Finn’s ass as he licks around and then in. He murmurs words, _Finn, yeah, baby, come on, do it for me,_ and he knows they’re unintelligible but he also knows how good the vibration must feel. His tongue is slick and wet, pushed in tight into Finn’s hole. There’s saliva on his chin and all he can breathe is Finn.

He wishes he could see better, see more, see Finn, and makes up for it by focusing on his other senses. The way he can feel the flutter of Finn’s muscles as he gives up trying to hold himself up and just sinks totally into the bed, as he keeps pushing back into Poe for more. The smell of sweat and sex and Finn all around, the keening noises Finn is making as he coasts closer and closer to his orgasm.

He hums into Finn’s hole and brushes his knuckles between Finn’s legs, over soft skin, over his balls. He finds Finn’s perineum and presses. Finn clenches so tight around Poe’s tongue and then he’s coming, shaking all over and moaning Poe’s name, stretching it out.

That almost does Poe in, right there, and he sits between Finn’s legs with his tongue still fitting snugly inside as Finn practically melts into a puddle on the mattress. He moans feebly when Poe slips his tongue out, fingers flexing and extending weakly in the sheets.

Poe lies next to him, pushes him over onto his back and kisses along his collar bone.

“You’ve killed me,” Finn mutters. “I’m dead.”

“You make a beautiful corpse,” Poe tells him, sucking the hollow of his throat. He thinks he’s earned the pride that’s rushing through him. 

His cock is hard and leaking; the tip drags across Finn’s skin. Finn splays his thighs so Poe falls in between them. He’s rubbing himself against Finn without consciously telling his body to do it; he just can’t stop himself.

“Want you in me,” Finn says, hoarse and low. “Please, Poe, please, can you? Want you to fuck me. Want you to come inside me.”

“Sorry, buddy,” Poe says, and he really is fucking sorry. He’s got Finn begging again, even. “I’m not gonna last long enough for that.”

Then Finn looks at him, really looks at him, and the smile that spreads across his face is slow and pleased. “Yeah? Just from that?”

“Just from that. From you.”

Finn makes a wordless, happy sound and clutches Poe to him. “Then come for me, right here, like this.”

Poe moans, his dick twitching helplessly, and he thrusts against Finn’s belly, once, twice. 

Finn is murmuring into Poe’s ear, _come on, baby, that’s it,_ and he’s stroking Poe’s hair, the back of his neck, his shoulders, his spine, his ass, whatever he can reach.

Poe comes all over him, groaning into his neck, hearing Finn say, “Love you so much, fuck, Poe, I love you.”

“Me, too,” is all Poe can manage, body still trembling. He brushes his lips over Finn’s cheek in what’s barely a kiss.

They lie there for a while, the scent of sex heavy in the room, sweat and semen slick on their skin, the warmth of their bodies bleeding together. Poe has absolutely no desire to move ever but the logical part of his brain is trying to remind him that getting stuck together when his come dries won’t exactly be a pleasant end to Finn’s first experience getting his ass eaten out.

Finn’s voice is partially muffled into Poe’s hair. “It’s wet,” he says, sounding a bit miffed.

Poe laughs, realizing that Finn must be lying right in the mess of his own come. “Sorry, babe,” he says, and forces himself to move, rolling off Finn enough so that he can shift over onto a dryer part of the mattress.

He thinks about getting up for a towel or a washcloth or something and just… can’t. So instead he stretches out past Finn, leaning over the side of the bed and grabbing for the clothing they had discarded earlier. He finds his shirt and figures that’s good enough.

As he realizes what Poe’s plan is, Finn’s eyebrows draw together and he looks vaguely horrified. “That’s gross, Poe.”

“Hey, you wanna get up and do better than this, be my guest.”

Finn stays put.

Poe bites his lip and grins, using his shirt to clean up their mess as best he can. When he’s done he throws the shirt back on the floor and kisses Finn’s chest. He still has a lingering taste of Poe’s spunk and it’s kind of really kriffing sexy.

He gets up on his elbows and makes himself comfortable over Finn’s lap, pressing a few soft kisses to Finn’s mouth. “So?” he says. “I’d ask how you liked that but I kinda got my answer when you started begging.”

Finn rolls his eyes. “You’re never gonna let me forget that, are you?”

“Never.”

Finn sighs in mock aggravation but his expression is soft and fond. “That was pretty fucking great, though. I didn’t… I mean, seriously, Poe, I didn’t think I could come that hard. And you never even touched my dick.”

Poe kisses him again, because he can. “Mmm, I aim to please, pal. Told you I’d take care of you, right?”

“Yeah.” Finn’s fingertips are drifting up and down the back of Poe’s neck. “I didn’t think I would… I mean, seems so… weird. Dirty. Kinda gross.” Finn’s nose wrinkles.

He’s kriffing adorable. “Sex is messy. That’s sort of the point. An exchange of bodily fluids.”

“Good messy,” Finn agrees, and coming from him and his rigid upbringing, everything in its place, leave your emotions at the door, that’s a pretty excellent endorsement. “Could I do it for you, do you think? Would you like that? I want to, I mean, I won’t be as good as you, probably, but… Would you be into that?”

He looks nervous and curious all at once, like he really wants to find out how it feels on the other end but isn’t sure Poe wants it.

“Buddy,” Poe says, kissing Finn hard, “I would fucking love that.”

**_End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. You can find me on Tumblr [here](http://serceleste.tumblr.com) if you want to flail with me over these dorks!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Captive Interlude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243650) by [pamdizzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamdizzle/pseuds/pamdizzle)




End file.
